Marriage Proposal: Athrun style
by Miriae
Summary: Clueless, Athrun seeks his friends in the most desperate time in his life: proposing to Cagalli. Problem is, his friends were as clueless as him. (One-shot, AxC)


Mabuhay!

Here's a one-shot fic I wrote, dedicated to all AxC fans out there! With the recent events in Gundam Seed Destiny, what we need are more AxC fics to prevent our support from shattering into thin air.

There might be some OOC-ness on Athrun's part... gomen!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Seed.

s

**Marriage Proposal: Athrun-style**

_Miriae _

s

Three pairs of sleepy, blood-shot eyes peered at him, their owners slumped casually on the scarlet couch, dressed in unmistakably pajamas, their expressions screaming silently of stolen sleep.

No one bothered to open the lights for the silver moonlight that poured from the window was enough. The street that could be overlooked from this window was deathly silent, not even a stray cat purred.

"Tell me something, Athrun," started a voice, which belonged, no doubt, to a pissed Yzak Joule, his silver hair disheveled and was clad in pajamas with all those duck prints in it. On top was his ZAFT military coat. His voice was barely above a whisper, obviously trying to control his self from screaming on top of his lungs for whatever damn reason he was here. "What came into your damn mind that you called us here, at such an unforgivable time: three in the morning!"

It was, no doubt, an unforgivable time to wake these three sleep-deprived gentlemen up. Each were dozing peacefully until half an hour ago when Athrun Zala called them up, asking them to go straight to his apartment. The former Justice pilot gave no indication or whatsoever to his reasons but his quivering voice brought these three gentlemen dashing.

Dearka Elthman, who was beginning to doze of, sat up on his seat with Yzak's raising of voice. Rubbing his eyes groggily, he yawned, "Yeah, Athrun, what's up?"

Kira Yamato, who seemed the only one who was silent, nodded then looked straight to a fidgeting Athrun Zala.

Athrun fidgeting? It was really an odd situation they were into. He kept twisting his fingers, his back painfully stiff, his eyes boring hole on his puffy, scarlet slippers. He made no signs of answering their questions.

Yzak, who was now beyond redemption of piss-ness, got up to his feet, screeching like a mother goose,** "WELL! IF YOU DON'T NEED ANYTHING, THEN I'M GOING BACK TO BED!"** With that, he walked towards the door.

Dearka and Kira had winced with Yzak's outburst. Athrun still continued fidgeting until finally, he raised his head and spoke in a quivering voice. "D-do you know how to p-propose to a girl?"

The question caught the three off-guard: Yzak had almost slipped on his way out to the door, Dearka had his jaw on the floor and Kira? Well, Kira was blinking at minute's interval.

Yzak sat back on his place on the couch stiffly and leaned forward, his eyes alert - all traces of sleep gone. "What did you say?"

Athrun had his gaze back on the floor. "I said, 'doyouknowhowtoproposetoagirl?"

"W-what?"

Athrun cleared his throat. "Do.you.know.how.to.propose.to.girl?"

And then, the three were laughing their heads off.

Flushing, Athrun waved his arms around helplessly. "Hey! I called you to help me, not to laugh!"

It was Kira who stopped laughing at first. He seemed happy until a thought struck him. "W-wait... are you planning to propose to **MY** sister!" Being the twin brother that he was, he got overprotective.

Athrun nodded hesitantly and the former Freedom pilot froze then broke into a very wide grin.

"Congratulations, Athrun my friend," he patted Athrun's shoulder. "Hehehe! you'll be my brother-in-law! Good luck!" Dearka joined in congratulating Athrun but not Yzak.

The former pilot of Duel had his face contorted into a frown. "You're going to marry that freak of a princess?" he muttered. He really wasn't that aquianted with the girl but he had seen enough of her tantrums to doubt whether or not Athrun would still be alive after ten years or so. He shuddered. Athrun sure has weird tastes. He eyed the Justice pilot and twitched, "So, you called us here at such an unforgivable time only to help you propose to her, is that what you're saying!"

The two stopped in their merry and looked at Athrun. "You still haven't proposed?"

Yzak's eyebrow twitched. "**WELL**, he wouldn't have called if he had proposed, **RIGHT**?" Kira and Dearka thought for a while then nodded. They sat back and went into 'thinking stance.'

The former Justice pilot peered at the three who seemed engross in thinking. "Hey,"

"Come to think of it... how do you propose to a girl," Yzak mused loudly. He wasn't exactly thrilled about the idea of Athrun getting married but well, sometimes, it felt good to be good!

The former Buster pilot tucked his arms on the back of his head. "You know, just bring her to your bedroom then there'll be no more proposing - you'll be married to her right away!"

Kira sent him a death glare that could freeze even the Gundamium alloy. Obviously, he didn't think Dearka's 'way of proposing' was a good idea.

Dearka brought his arms up. "Ah.. well.. I was only joking!"

"Will it save me all the effort?" Athrun asked exasperatedly. Kira had to stop himself from hitting his best friend.

"Athrun," Kira spoke gently, "You had been engaged, right?"

Athrun nodded. "But that was an arranged marriage. There were no proposing or whatsoever!"

Yzak cracked open an eye, "Are you really that dumb in this area? I thought you were an expert," he smirked, "You know how to ease Lacus's heart before." Kira flinched upon mentioning Lacus's name.

Athrun frowned. "Those were all my father's orders. But since he's dead and couldn't give me anymore pointers, I asked you instead." His speech faltered a little with the mention of his father.

Dearka waved his hand, as if dismissing the topic of Athrun's father. "Well, you must give her a ring."

Athrun lightened up. "A ring?"

"Yup," Kira seconded, "A ring in a velvet box."

Athrun thought for a while. "Isn't there any color? I mean, velvet doesn't suit Cagalli."

Yzak, Dearka and Kira exchanged looks.

"Well, I don't know!" Yzak frowned. Come to think of it, Athrun had a point.

"You'd be giving her the ring, not the box so it won't really matter," Dearka said. He seemed to be enjoying the conversation since all thoughts of his comfortable mattress left him.

Athrun, who had managed to take out a notepad began writing. "What kind of ring?"

"A diamond ring." Yzak answered. Upon noticing the surprised look on the former gundam pilots, he blushed. "My mother has an engagement ring, you know!"

The former gundam pilots snickered.

"Is Yzak-chan prying at his mother's stuff? Bad, Yzak-chan, bad." Dearka teased as he dodged the pillow the former Duel pilot hurled at him. Kira chuckled.

**"SHUT UP!"** Yzak continued his attacks.

"Why a diamond ring? Why not a gold ring?" Athrun mused again.

Yzak stopped himself from pulling his hair off. Athrun was just so damn questioning! "That's because it is the **NORMAL** thing!"

Athrun smiled apologetically, "I'm just asking.." He then turned to his notepad, "Say... wait, what will I say?"

Dearka deepened his voice, "Marry me or I'll blow your house down." Yzak smacked him hard on the head.

It was now Kira's turn to help. He scratched his neck. "You could start by saying how much you love her then ask her if she would marry you."

"Kira would give you a free demo, Athrun," Dearka coughed. "Lacus."

"Yamato the tomato," Yzak remarked upon noticing how red Kira was. Dearka and Athrun snickered.

"W-what!" Kira stuttered. "Guys, we're here to help Athrun!

Athrun smiled mischievously. "It would be nice to have a demo, Kira," he then turned to Dearka. "You're quite updated on Lacus and Kira, huh?" he asked innocently.

Yzak snickered. "Is it because of a certain Natural girl who almost killed you?"

Dearka blushed, "What does she have to do with this!"

Athrun smiled. His friends really are easy to tease. Yzak turned to him. "So what now? When are you going to propose?"

"As soon as the sun comes up."

**"WHAAAAAAAAT?"**

s

With Yzak, Dearka and Kira snoring on his apartment, Athrun didn't have any choice but to go out for a walk.

The former pilots spent the next few hours of their discussion on 'operation PTAG (Proposing To A Girl) by persuading Athrun to abandon his plan to propose 'as soon as the sun comes up.' Athrun chuckled at the memory of Yzak yelling at him for his stupidity. The former Duel pilot even added that his father spent a month planning to propose to his mother.

Yzak sure is attached to his mother.

He continued walking around the streets of Orb, watching as people started to get up from their beds. From time to time, he shivered. Dearka was nice enough to use his jacket as pillow and won't budge for him to get it.

He gazed around until his eyes fell on a familiar store. The window display was that of a tube top wedding gown with green vines to add the look. He sighed as he remembered that it was here where he first thought of proposing to the princess of ORB.

**_-Flashback-_**

_Athrun and Cagalli were pacing down this pavement, happily eating their ice creams. It was one of those instances when Cagalli had time for herself and Athrun was nice enough to take her out only if she would be careful._

_"Hey, what's the matter?" Athrun asked upon noticing Cagalli stop in front of a store's window. There it was, the most beautiful wedding gown he had ever seen. It sure would look good on Cagalli, he thought as he stared at his princess._

_Cagalli had never let her eyes waver until she sighed then shook her head. She continued walking, he followed._

_"Do you want that gown?" Athrun carefully asked. The last thing he wanted was to piss Cagalli with dresses._

_Cagalli shook her head. "It's just..." she smiled. "that gown looks similar to what my mother wore on her wedding. Of course I've only seen that on picture."_

_Athrun studied her face and saw sadness in it. He looked back at the wedding gown then smiled mischievously._

_He knew Cagalli wanted that gown and the only time she could wear it is on her wedding._

**_-End of Flashback-_**

"Who would have thought proposing is such a hard task? Riding a mobile suit was far easier," he mused.

He stuffed his hands on his pockets. What now? It was too early to go to the jewelry shop to buy 'a ring in a velvet box', as how Kira put it. He sighed - he had been sighing lately. What he needed now is someone to talk to... someone who could understand him.. someone who would be able to fill his dumb mind on these things... someone... someone like...

"Lacus!" he smiled. Definitely, Lacus will be able to give him pointers on this matter. With a newfound hope, he back faced and walked towards the house of the pink-haired songstress who was currently on ORB.

s

When Athrun arrived, Lacus was busy attending to her flowers. Even so, she still welcomed him and served him some tea and biscuits which he gladly accepted (he hadn't had his breakfast yet.)

"What brings you here, Athrun?" Lacus asked as he sat opposite to Athrun. She looked beautiful with her white dress and long pink hair tied in a messy ponytail.

"Actually, I need your help," Athrun said uncertainly. He was sure Lacus could help him but well.. maybe she wouldn't understand.

The pink-haired songstress smiled as she took his hand. "Anything, Athrun, I'll help," she assured.

Athrun shifted from his chair. "Well, I wanted to ask.." he took a deep breath. "h-how do you actually p-propose to a girl?"

Lacus giggled. "Cagalli would be very pleased."

Athrun felt himself blushing at her comment. He waited for her to continue.

"Let's see.." Lacus thought for a while. "You bring her to a very special place. There, you'll ask her to marry you."

"Special place?" Athrun echoed as he took out his notepad. Lacus giggled even more at the sight of his notes. He sure was placing a lot of effort in this 'proposing thing'

"That special place is a romantic place... umm.. somewhere you could be comfortable to say your feelings."

Athrun thought for a while. "Okay..."

"That place could even be where you shared special moments together," Lacus added.

Athrun thought for a while. Where could that place be? On an amusement park? On a restaurant? On that small island where they were stuck? Yup! That seem romantic enough and fits Lacus's description quite well. But, he wasn't sure where that island was located. There were so many small islands on the Pacific Ocean.

He thought again. Somewhere they shared special moments? That's right! "Lacus," he turned to her and smiled. "Could I borrow Eternal?"

Lacus was surely taken aback. "W-why?"

"You said I should bring her to a place where we shared special moments, right? Well, you see," Athrun was finding it hard to choose the right words, "It was on the Eternal where.. well... I told her that I'll protect her," Athrun explained. In truth, it was on the Eternal where they first kissed. But then, Athrun wouldn't be telling that.

Lacus blinked. And blinked. She sighed, "Athrun, the Eternal is hidden somewhere on L4. And besides, the Eternal isn't actually the best romantic place."

Athrun's face fell. "Oh."

s

Athrun felt stupid. He even doubted if he was a coordinator or not.

He was a genius when it comes to mobile suit piloting. He was even considered a hero on PLANTs. And yet, he seemed too powerless right now. He was stupid: he even suggested proposing on the Eternal.

"Athrun Zala, you're so stupid!" he muttered to himself as he clutched an apple green box - the box where the engagement ring was.

He smiled. It was past lunchtime now and at least he had done something right: he bought the ring. It was simple, a band of white gold held the perfectly cut diamond. He even begged the owner to give him an apple green box instead of a velvet one.

But now, he was back on his thoughts: _How the heck will he propose!_

"Athrun!"

He turned and saw a black car pulling up beside him. Recognizing the car, he stuffed the box on his pocket.

"Hello, my princess," he greeted warmly as the window of the car rolled down to reveal a smiling Cagalli.

"What are you doing?" Cagalli asked suspiciously. "You aren't planning anything stupid, right?"

Athrun chuckled. "What makes you think of that?" He cringed mentally. _Does proposing count as a stupid thing?_ he thought.

Cagalli narrowed her eyes but then smiled. "Well, I'd be seeing you soon, Athrun. I need to head for a meeting so, bye!" Cagalli waved as the car sped down the road.

Athrun waved back until the car disappeared on the corner. He sighed. He still didn't have any idea on how will he propose. He couldn't go back to his apartment for Yzak, Dearka and Kira will tackle him again with questions and suggestions. Shrugging, his eyes caught something.

It was a movie advisory. There seemed to be a love story movie to be shown. Athrun hated love stories but he had a hunch that it might help him. Swallowing whatever remains of his pride, he crossed the street then went into the movie house.

s

**_'I'll die if you'll leave me!'_**

**_'Don't worry, my love, I will offer you my life- my soul just for you! I'll never leave you until my last breath.'_**

He couldn't take it anymore. The movie, entitled 'You are the only one I'll love,' was just too damn fluffy. The lead actress was too annoyingly attached to her love and the lead actor was the same. They were separated by everyone yet they still struggled. Really fluffy. Not to mention that mostly couples watched the film and he really felt out of place. Sighing, he got up and exited the movie house.

He took a deep breath upon relieving himself of too much fluff. He felt sorry for his money since he only stayed for ten minutes inside. He managed to watch the ending (since when he came in, it was already the end) and the opening.

He continued walking just like what he did this morning. He went to his thoughts.

What really is his problem? He loves Cagalli; Cagalli loves him back. They've been together for two years now. They've survived the war and everything yet there seem to be missing. He wanted to be with her. He wanted to protect her. He wanted to be always by her side. He wanted to wake up on cold mornings with her beside him. He wanted to have children with her. He wanted to grow old with her.

That seemed to be a concrete plan.

But in order for those to happen, he must propose first.

Which brings him back to his problem: _how will he propose?_

He massaged his temples. Thinking about this really makes his head ache.

He didn't know how long he sat on the swing on the park. Heck, he couldn't even remember arriving there in the first place! He just sat there, lost in his thoughts that when he gazed up in the sky, the sun was almost setting.

"Athrun!" He looked up to see Miriallia Haww.

Mir had been forgiving on him. She knew it was Athrun who killed her boyfriend, Tolle, and yet she forgave him. They even became friends (thanks to Lacus and Cagalli.) Her relationship with Dearka is still a mystery to him.

"Mir, hello," he greeted then noticed the attire she was wearing: a pink tank top and faded jeans. Surprisingly, she was also holding a mic. "What's up?"

Mir giggled. "Well, I've just been assigned for this teenage show today- the real anchor got sick, that's why."

Athrun looked over her shoulder and saw a cameraman following her. She peered at him with concerned eyes. "You okay?"

Athrun nodded. "I'll manage."

"Why? Did you and Cagalli have a fight?"

"Not really.."

"Then what?"

Athrun sighed resignedly. "You won't understand."

She clapped her hands. "Hey, you want to help me?"

"Help, huh?"

"Well," Mir motioned the cameraman to come near her. "Just say whatever is in your mind. You see, this teenage show is all about musings of a teenager," she scratched her head. "Okay, ain't making any sense."

"Why me?"

"Because your a teenager and you are musing." Mir clasped her hands together. "Please, Mister Athrun Zala."

Athrun scratched his head uncertainly. If she rejected Mir, Dearka would surely hunt him down the ends of the Earth... until the PLANTs. But maybe, letting all his thoughts out would make him feel better. _Oh well…_ Sighing, he nodded.

Mir broke into a grin and clipped a mic on his shirt. She counted up to three and the camera started rolling.

Taking a deep breath, Athrun started his musing.

**_"Why is it so hard?"_**

s

"Tell me, Yamato, why did I allow you to drag me out here?" Yzak asked, his arms folded in front of his chest, an irritated expression on his face.

Kira sighed as he looked over the two coordinators he had managed to drag with him: Yzak and Dearka. Dearka seemed kind enough to help him in is quest to find Athrun, Yzak, on the other hand, didn't care but still he joined in.

"Yzak," Dearka explained nonchalantly, "We are on a mission to find our former leader before he goes on a freak rampage."

"Freak rampage? Like what?" Yzak asked sarcastically.

"Like announcing to the whole world his problem on proposing," Kira answered for Dearka, his eyes fixed somewhere above their heads.

Yzak and Dearka's jaws could only drop after seeing the all-too-familiar-face of Athrun Zala on the large screen.

"Why is it so hard?" he started.

"Oh gawsh, what now went inside his disarranged mind!" Dearka hissed as he slapped his palm on his forehead. "The war must have loosened a few screws in his head!"

Yzak kept opening and closing his mouth. Kira scanned the screen. "It seems he is in the park."

And with a look of strong determination, the three dashed for the park as fast as their legs could carry them.

s

**_"Why is it so hard? I tried whacking my brain for an answer, yet I failed,"_** Athrun mused, his gaze fixed on the soil as his feet dug into it.

**_"She was everything I could ask for: Beautiful, smart, strong, kind, sympathetic... well, bossy, hardheaded, quick-tempered and frank most of the time,"_** he chuckled lightly. **_"But that's what makes her lovable."_**

s

Cagalli sighed deeply as she plopped her head on the seat. She was tired as hell and nothing was on her mind except for her comfy bed and a certain blue-haired coordinator.

_"Athrun..."_

It sounds really nice. Cagalli even envied him one time because of his name. It really sounds superior and all. Just then, an image caught her eye.

She thought, at first, that it must be the trick of the light. But upon closer inspection, she was mistaken.

"Athrun?"

There on the large screen was Athrun Zala, his expression was like that of a lost puppy struggling to find his home. Signaling the driver to stop, she studied the screen.

**_"She welcomed me, accepted me regardless of who I am. She relieved me of my pain and frankly told me if I was being stupid and all... maybe I'm talking nonsense," _**he continued, a solemn look on his face.

"Bring me to the park, quick!"

s

**_"I owe her my life. That's why I promised to protect her with everything I had. It is just natural that a princess is to be protected from any harm,"_** Athrun continued.

Yzak, Dearka and Kira watched as the former Justice pilot poured his heart. They squeezed their way on front of a small crowd gathering around him.

"Must he look stupid?" Yzak hissed as he studied Athrun's resigned form. Dearka and Kira nudged him to shut up.

**_"But..."_** Athrun smiled bitterly, **_"I am not a prince. I don't have a kingdom to offer her. I don't have a castle built with Gold for her to live at. I don't have horses to take her anywhere she wants. I don't have priceless garments to graze her delicate skin."_**

Mir noticed the three coordinators and she waved at them. They waved back especially Dearka who had grinned from ear-to-ear.

"What really has happened to Athrun?" Mir whispered as she reached the three. The three sighed knowingly.

**_"I'm just... I'm just who I am,"_** he sighed again.

The crowd was silent. It wasn't everyday that you see a guy, pouring his heart over just like a child who just lost his candy. Heck! Who would even think that a guy this handsome would even weep for a girl! I mean, you would actually think he could get all the girls he wanted without batting an eyelash. Some girls were even sighing dreamily, muttering how much they would have loved to have a sweet guy such as Athrun.

"Athrun."

Athrun looked up upon recognizing the voice. The princess of Orb stood at the middle of the crowd, her eyebrow twitched. Her voice was calm and she looked adorably cute with her blonde locks falling artistically on her face. Her hands were on her hips as how a mother would pose, preparing to give her child a sermon.

_My princess, my sweet and beautiful princess._

He stood up and locked her eyes with his. She seemed to be pissed off.. he cringed.

"Cagalli, I-" he started but he immediately stop. This was actually stupid. What he did was stupid. He was **SO** stupid. What will he say?

_'Cagalli, I'm sorry. I was just musing on how stupid I am not to know how to propose to you. So, will you marry me?'_

That sound quite hurried. How about...

_'Cagalli, you're my moon, my sun, my PLANT, my gundam, my favorite pillow... blah blah blah So, will you be my wife?'_

He slapped himself mentally. Definitely, it wasn't Athrun-like.

Sighing in defeat, he lowered his head.

The crowd, obviously knowing the identity of these two, kept quiet, shifting their gazes from Athrun to Cagalli.

"What's happening?" Mir asked quietly. When she asked Athrun to help her, she wasn't expecting something near this.

"The guy's screwed up. Too bad, the girl was pretty cute. Do you think she would go out with me?" a man remarked loud enough for Kira to hear. He couldn't help but agree with him, Athrun was lost for words - a situation that rarely happens.

"My...! Athrun.." Lacus suddenly piped in. She smiled at Kira who blushed. "I never would have guessed Athrun thought of the park romantic..."

"Someone must break this stagnant situation or we'll have to wait until the moon fall out of orbit," Dearka suggested wisely.

"Cagalli, Athrun- " Kira was about to break the silence but Yzak got the idea first. The former Duel pilot walked up behind Athrun, his arms crossed, then kicked Athrun, sending him on all fours, a few feet away from Cagalli.

The crowds' eyes widened at the deliberate act of Yzak. Dearka even resorted on pulling Yzak's hair.

**"YZAK YOU IDIOT!"**

With the gang kept yelling at Yzak, Cagalli quickly dropped to her knees and peered at Athrun, smirking.

"You don't care even I get hurt?" Athrun teased, his voice sounded hurt.

Cagalli smirked. "Yeah, I was actually expecting you to dodge it." She then smiled sincerely. "You told me you won't do something stupid."

Athrun smiled apologetically. "Inevitable, my princess."

Cagalli blushed with the formal address. "What's up with you today?"

He remembered the ring on his pocket and all his plans of proposing. Surely this isn't the romantic place Lacus was referring to. It wasn't also the best time- with all those people watching their every move.

But Athrun was sure about one thing: everything seemed right with her by his side.

He remembered the movie he watched earlier. Somehow, he got an idea on what he needed to do. Just like the lead actor on that movie, he knelt down on one knee, his eyes locked into hers.

Cagalli was beginning to get uncomfortable. She blushed. "What's with the look!"

Athrun, swallowing whatever fear that stopped him from his plans, slowly reached for her hands. Cagalli blushed deeper.

"Cagalli Yula Attha, you know I..." he hesitated. Before he could have felt stupid for doing all these mushy things that he hated especially with all these attention. But now, it seemed all right.

"You know..I have... _I have_.." taking a deep breath, he let the words roll out his lips, ignoring the fact that almost all people on Orb was watching this very act, all thanks to Mir, **_"I have always loved you, Cagalli Yula Attha."_**

Cagalli remained silent, her breathing quickening, her hands shaking. She took a sharp intake of breath.

"Go, Athrun!" Kira cheered quietly. Lacus joined in.

Athrun reached from his pocket the apple green box... until he realized something...

It was missing.

_Oh God… Oh God…_

In just a few seconds, he turned deathly pale. He searched his pocket thoroughly but with no luck. He froze.

"Athrun...?" Cagalli inquired worriedly after noticing Athrun's silence.

Athrun tried to smile but with no luck. "I... well..."

"What is he doing! He's ruining a perfect moment!" Mir hissed as she sent questioning look to her companions. Everyone shook his or her heads except for Lacus.

"The ring... he lost the ring!" Lacus silently panicked. Their jaws dropped on the floor.

"Cagalli... I" Athrun wanted the ground to swallow him. He waited for this time and yet... and yet! He tried to think of the best plan.

_'Cagalli, I lost the ring but will you still marry me?'_

No, that statement would send him flying off to who-knows-where! Cagalli would surely snap at him. Not only that, their pride was at risk.

_'Cagalli.. well.. I was just being sentimental. Don't mind me! Shall we head home?'_

Not that also, Cagalli would kill him.

Either way, he was so dead. He prayed silently that somehow a miracle would occur.

"Cagalli.. well you see-"

"Lacus! Lacus!" a high-pitched, mechanical voice piped up. Athrun easily recognized it as Haro. Turning at Haro momentarily to give himself more time to think, his jaw dropped.

On haro's head was a small apple green box - the box containing the engagement ring!

Athrun felt his strength leaving him as relief washed over him like waterfall. "Haro..!"

Cagalli watched curiously as Lacus picked up the apple green box from Haro's head. She giggled and threw the box towards Athrun who caught it expertly.

Athrun looked back at Cagalli, grinning from ear-to-ear. He took Cagalli's hands on his own again.

"Athrun... what's really is going on-"

_"Cagalli Yula Attha," _swallowing the lump that obscured his throat, he spoke with gentleness as he offered Cagalli the box. **_"My princess, will you marry me?"_**

He couldn't believe himself. He actually managed to ask her! He managed! ha! That was easy enough! He then watched Cagalli's expression.

Cagalli looked from the box to the man kneeling before her. She blinked then directed her gaze to her brother, Kira, who simply nodded. She swallowed hard. She never thought this day would come - that Athrun would finally ask her to marry him. But it did! He asked her to marry him! With eyes brimming with tears, she smiled and nodded. "I will, Athrun Zala. I will marry you."

Athrun grinned widely as the princess's answer sunk on his brain. She said yes! She said yes! It was, as if, a happy balloon started swelling on his head that nobody, not even the sappiest romantic movie could prick it.

The audience clapped and cheered as the princess of Orb melted into the arms of the former Justice pilot. Athrun buried his face on Cagalli's hair, the scent of daisies filling his senses. Lacus hugged Kira who turned deep crimson. Mir was pinching Dearka's cheek with happiness, resulting with having the latter wince in pain (but Dearky actually enjoyed the torture.) Yzak nodded to Athrun in a manly manner then he raised an eyebrow.

"Athrun, the ring. You have to slip it in her finger," Yzak remarked loud enough for the audience to stop their merry. They looked at each other and nodded at Yzak's suggestion.

Athrun blinked then nodded. Taking the ring from the box, he slipped it in her finger. Cagalli smiled and hugged him again.

"At least he managed to do something right," Yzak mumbled as he noticed Athrun slipped the ring on the right finger.

"It's called lovers' instinct, Yzak-chan," Dearka snickered. Yzak sent him a death glare.

Cagalli looked at Athrun straight in the eye. She slapped him playfully on the arm, "Next time, don't do stupid things, okay?"

Athrun smiled back as he tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. "But if I do that, I might not have proposed to you."

Cagalli thought for a while then pouted. "Whatever."

Athrun grinned and picked Cagalli up, bridal-style. "We have our whole lives ahead of us to think about that."

Cagalli gasped as Athrun carried her but she allowed him anyway, "Excuse me, mister Zala, I won't marry you that fast! I still have my obligations ahead of me."

Athrun pouted then smiled. "Don't worry, I'm willing to wait." And with that, he dipped his head down and placed a soft kiss on her lips, amidst the gasps and cheers of the crowd; amidst the fact that he was kissing the princess of Orb in front hundreds of her people.

"Hey Yzak, wanna come with us? Milly's inviting us to watch the movie 'You are the only one I'll love,' Lacus and Kira are also coming," Dearka asked as he eyed his friend.

Yzak shrugged. The night was still young and the prospect of spending it alone at the house after all the day's action was just too boring.

"Sure."

s

**_The End_**

s

So what do you think? Please review!

Yzak watching that romance movie? -snicker-

Okay, so it maybe really boring but can you blame me? -sniff- I'm so depressed about Athrun and everything so I tried to cheer myself up.

Sorry for the OOC-ness... I just love torturing Athrun right now and then having Yzak do the cool moves **YZAK JOULE!** He rocks!

Advance happy birthday to Cagalli Yula Attha! (May 18)

I hope to see you again in other fics, people. Especially all AxC fans out there! Lolz! We must stick together and continue hoping for a good turn in Gundam Seed Destiny. AxC rulez!

_Ja!_

_miriae_


End file.
